Mudanças, Temores e Amores
by Lizyyyyy
Summary: Contada por Julie Fields durante os tempos de Hogwarts, essa historia mostra como James e Lily ficaram juntos, alem de outros romances que tiveram nesse meio tempo..Uma historia de amor, guerra, traiçoes, tristeza e principalmente de amizade.


**Oi gente! essa é a minha primeira fic! espero que gostem e comentem bastante hehehe! se quiserem criticar algo, perguntar tambem, sintam-se a vontade!**

**Beijos, Lizy Black**

**5° ano de Hogwarts...**

Fui transferida no quinto ano para uma escola desconhecida, num país que desconheço! Sim! No quinto ano! Quer coisa pior que isso?

Sim.. Tem sim! Todos os grupos já foram formados e com certeza vou ter que praticamente fazer sei lá o que para poder ter alguma amizade lá.. ai ninguém merece isso!

Bom, eu não me apresentei! Meu nome é Julie Fields. Nasci em Londres e fui para o Brasil com 4 anos de idade e estudei lá ate o 4° ano na Escola Brasileira de Magia – EBM. Lá era suuuper legal! Tinha vários amigos e putz, enfeitiçava praticamente o colégio inteiro junto com eles. Bom, deixa eu me descrever também ne? Sou bem baixa, com 1, 60m, olhos castanhos claros e cabelos castanhos mais escuros com umas mechas ( naturaaais ta?) aloiradas e castanho claras...eh bem comprido meu cabelo, bate no meu cotovelo.. e é meio ondulado.. sou morena, bronzeada.. e acho que é isso...

Agora eu estou no trem para o colégio e estou sozinha na cabine.. Sim..Isolada pq também é a ultima cabine.. e duvido que alguém entre aqui hehehehe

Mas não, estava enganada! Acabaram de entrar! Um grupo de 5 pessoas MALUCAS! Discutindo e rindo ao mesmo tempo!

Hmm... acabei de ver que tem um cara ai super gato...olhos cinza esverdeado...cabelo preto caindo no olho..muito interessante isso...e do lado dele tem uma menina que parece ser super simpática e é bem bonita também.. olhos azuis, tipo aqueles piscina sabe? e com o cabelo preeeto e bem liso.. e curto com uma franja! Amei o estilo dela! E do lado dela tem um menino magro, meio abatido, mas bem bonito...cabelo castanho claro, olhos praticamente da mesma cor... pelo que eu to vendo daqui, tem um jeitinho intelectual.. mas não é o mesmo charme do primeiro... e depois deles tem um casal, os que estao discutindo... será que eles estão juntos? Se não estão, um dia vão estar!

A menina é ruiva, nossa.. que cabelo lindoooo dela! Quero um igual! Não da pra ver o rosto dela, droga! E o menino tem cabelos espetados..e olhos meio esverdeados.. sabe aquele castanho esverdeado? Ele é bem charmosinho! Tem cara de aprontar bastante hahaahah

Pelo jeito que a ruiva fala com ele, ele parece ser culpado.. e so fica ouvindo com uma cara de: poxa...tadinho de mim! enquanto ela esperneia..e não para de espernear!

Iiiiih! Fui notada aqui! Acabei de soltar uma risada alta! E logo o de olhos cinza vem falar comigo... ai céus!tomara que meu inglês seja bom o suficiente!

- oi.. quem é você? E do que voce tah rindo?

Ta.. ele foi meio grosso...nao falo nada

- Meu nome é Julie Fields, PRAZER! E to rindo dos seus amigos! Não posso não é?

- Ih... esquentadinha você hein? Parece com a Lily aqui! Hahahaha!Mas prazer Julie.. você ta em que ano? e que sotaque estranho o seu hein?

- Julie, não liga para o meu amigo nao! Ele é assim mesmo...fica se achando o tal quando tem gente que ele não conhece...a propósito, meu nome é Remus Lupin e essa é Mary Goldfinger.

-Eu to no quinto ano.. Fui transferida de uma escola do BRASIL! Por isso meu sotaque estranho! E prazer Remus e Mary! Você é muito simpático, ao contrario do seu amigo ai!

- Do Brasil? Por acaso foi da EBM? Eu me correspondi com uma menina de la...

- Ai ai.. Sirius e suas conquistas! Hahahaha

- Ah! Finalmente a Mary falou alguma coisa..e sim Sirius, fui da EBM! Ih! Eles pararam de discutir!

- ALELUIAAAA! Cansou de ouvir o sermão Pontas?

- Ahhh Almofadinhas! Essa ruiva nunca vai me cansar...

- POTTER! PARA COM ISSO! NÃO ME CHAME DE RUIVINHA! É E-V-A-N-S!

E eu, que sempre me meto onde não fui chamada...

- Poxa.. coitadinho do menino ruiva! Da uma chance a ele! Pelo visto ele parece gostar de você... sempre que os garotos provocam muito, é porque eles querem algo contigo!

- Ihhh chamou pra brigaaa! Hahahah não se pode mexer com a minha ruiva querida.. ainda mais falando que eu sou perfeito pra ela!

- quem é você garota? E porque ta se metendo onde não é chamada?e ainda me chama de ruiva!

- ahhh.. meu nome é Julie Fields, fui transferida para o 5º ano e estava ouvindo a discussão de vocês... e acabei de dar minha opinião!e eu não sei seu nome então te chamei de ruiva!

- Lily...se acalma.. a Julie não fez por mal.. é que ela não te conhece!ela não fez isso por mal!alias, Julie essa é a Lílian Evans e Lílian, essa é a Julie Fields.

E no trem continuou assim... todos se sentaram e ficamos conversando e eu fui apresentada direitinho para todos! Apesar de ter me metido na briga da Lily, ela parece ser uma pessoa muito simpática, quando não esta falando no Potter, ou melhor, James, porque eu simplesmente detesto chamar as pessoas pelo sobrenome! Se bem que eu notei uns olhares dela para ele.. mas vamos abafar isso ne?

Bom... chegamos no Castelo ( lindo por sinal..tão diferente da EBM!) e começou a seleção das casas... todos os 5 estavam na Grifinoria..então era melhor que eu fosse selecionada para lá! E onde eu não poderia ser selecionada de jeito nenhum, era a Sonserina! Mas isso nos vamos ver!

Durante a seleção eu tive que colocar um chapéu seletor.. que disse coisas enigmáticas como meu poder ser muito grande e que se eu fosse para a Sonserina, esse meu poder seria muito bem aproveitado, mas que minha inteligência e minha grande coragem seriam os ingredientes ideiais para entrar na Grifinoria! Sim! Entrei na GRIFINORIA!eeee! ahahahha

Bom...estou indo para o meu dormitório agora... amanha começam as aulas, então veremos como eu me saio nelas...

Esses meninos que eu conheci tem cara de que aprontam bastante! Será que eles enfeitiçam muita gente?ai.. tomara... pq ai sim vai ser divertido!


End file.
